Secrects Amongst Wars
by Alan Raymond
Summary: Lucy is the Queen of Fiore and also the wife of a well-known warrior, Erza Scarlet. Erza holds a dark secret that is revealed in the midst of a war between kingdoms. How will people react to this shocking discovery? Read to find out. M for Futa-ErzaxLucy, blood and gore, and language. Also slight NaLi, and Gruvia (REWRITING/ WILL POST AS NEW STORY)
1. Here's The Bad News

**Yo! So I have been working on this for a month or two now and decided to post it because I felt like there aren't enough of these kind of ErLus. .^-^.**

**It's my first time writing something like this so I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Bodies laid across the battlefield, lifeless. Some missing limbs, some not even recognizable.

A war between three kingdoms had taken place less than an hour ago. No one was left to live. That is what one would think if they had not seen a body softly twitch it's fingers.

The body that was once free of scars and clean was now covered in cuts, bruises, blood, sweat, and dirt.

Scarlet tresses that were covered in blood and dirt spread over the gravel as if it were a blanket trying to warm the cold ground.

The body twitched once more before eyelids slowly lifted, revealing two orbs of separate color. Red on the right, and brown on the left.

The warrior slowly sat up and looked around before looking at their clothes. 'Why do I not have any

recollection of what happened? That will have to wait. For now I need to heal and find my way back to the palace.

* * *

"Your Highness, Her Majesty requests your presence in the gardens."

The scarlet haired figure responded with a, "Thank you," and continued to look out the large glass window

The woman sighed before changing into casual wear of grey loose-fitting jeans, combat boots, and a black button up, and heading towards the gardens.

A twenty-seven year old woman with golden locks and chocolate brown eyes stood in front of a grave with her hands behind her back.

The grave belonged to her mother who died when the kingdom was ambushed when she was just a small child. Too small to understand why there was any fighting in the first place.

Her father was king at the time, but he stepped down seven years ago making his daughter automatically queen. Queen Lucy Heartfilia.

She still couldn't believe it's been seven years. Seven years since she became queen, her kingdom was forced into war, and almost lost the love of her life.

She sat on a bench near the statue of her father and just let her mind take it's own route. "We've been married for five years. Mom I'm glad she came back. My knight in shining armor."

A voice saying, "I'm glad I came back, my princess," made her turn her head and smile.

"Hello, Erza."

"Hello, Lucy." The scarlet haired woman sat on the end of the bench and leaned back until her head was in her wife's lap. They stared at one another before breaking out into a fit of chuckles and giggles.

"I love you."

Lucy smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife softly. Someone clearing their throat made the two break away and look behind them. "I'm sorry to disturb, but we have a problem."

Both women followed the guard to a room with a round table and a projector hanging from the cieling. A map of the land was laid out on the table and had many pins stuck in it.

"Your Majesties, it seems the kingdoms of Oseas and Arendelle have declared war on each other once again." Erza stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the table, making the guard and her wife jump.

"Bullshit! If what you're saying is true then that means Fiore will have to..."

Lucy let out a small gasp before putting her hand on her wife's. Erza gritted her teeth and looked back at the blonde girl who currently had tears forming in her eyes.

"Meet me in here tomorrow at dawn. Now if you'll excuse us we're returning to our room." Erza reached for Lucy's hand and guided her wife to their sleeping chambers.

Once they were inside their room Lucy let her tears fall. "You can't go out there! You can't witness anymore bloodshed. You know that, Erza! Goddammit, you know that!"

Erza locked the door and leaned her forehead against it. Her heart ached with every word her lover said. She slowly turned her head and locked eyes with the love of her life.

The blonde woman was sitting on their bed. "Can we...not talk about that? Let's just spend the time we have left together. I just want to do that." Lucy nodded and beckoned her wife over.

The readhead turned and walked over to the bed. She put one knee on the bed in between her wife's while the foot of the other leg stayed planted on the floor.

She felt the younger woman pull on her collar and in for a kiss. Erza pushed her wife back on the bed as their lips slowly met in a passionate kiss that lasted for a few moments before Lucy pulled away.

She pressed her forhead against Erza's shoulder and cried, tightening her hold on her wife's collar.

"I don't want you to go...I can't lose you..."

Erza flipped them over and looked at her lover. The sadness was clear in her eyes. She also noticed that Lucy looked like she had something very important on her mind.

"Baby, what's wrong? Other than the fact that I'm leaving."

Lucy kept her face hidden before mumbling something. Erza raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what she said until the redhead froze at the two words her wife just repeated.

"Erza say something, please."

Erza sat up with Lucy still in her lap. "W-What?" Lucy grabbed her wife's face and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant...I found out last week and I was going to tell you on Friday since it was going to be your birthday, but the war came up and you're leaving. That's why I'm telling you now."

The scarlet haired woman put her hands on Lucy's wrists before looking down.

"How?" Lucy sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"It was two months ago when we were making love. You kissed me before you gasped and put your head on my shoulder, growling softly. I became worried until I felt you lick my neck with a snake like tounge. That's when I knew you had...changed. What you never explained is that you gain male reproductive organs in the process so I didn't really expect it either."

Lucy stayed quiet to let the information sink in slowly before speaking again. "The next morning you didn't seem to remember anything, which made me a little sad, but I was also happy in a way. Anyway, last week marked a week late for my time so I decided to check to be on the safe side, and turns out I'm having a baby."

Smiling softly Erza rested her head on her wife's chest. "I'm glad to be the one. Now I know I can't go and die. I know I have to return. I promise I'll return to you both." With the last word she placed her hand under Lucy's shirt and on her stomach.

"Erza?"

The redhead looked up and saw a familiar look in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Make love to me in your true form."

Erza seemed to hesitate for a second before she closed her eyes. A low growl emitted from her throat before a pair of black wings ripped through her shirt and a black tail strained against the back of her pants.

Her eyes turned a deep crimson. Her shoulders became broader, and her feminine curves disappeared.

An extra appendage made itself present between her legs and pushed against her jeans. The only thing that allowed anyone to recognize she was female were her breasts.

Lucy gasped softly when she felt the bulge in Erza's pants brush against her thigh. When Erza saw this, she smirked showing a pair of fangs in the process. She flipped them over and kissed her wife passionately, mindful of her fangs.

The blonde pushed her tounge against the older woman's lips, licking them before nipping at them softly. This earned a moan from the redhead on top of her.

Erza pulled away before kissing, licking, and nipping her way to Lucy's collarbone. Lucy gasped and mewled at every touch she felt from her lover. When Erza sucked on one of Lucy's most sensitive spots, she felt the latter push their hips together, creating a delicious pleasure for the both of them.

"Erza...please..."

Erza smirked before pulling off her wife's shirt and throwing it to the side. Next followed her bra and shorts. She sat up, flapped her wings once, and admired the beauty of her queen in such disheveled state.

She returned and wrapped her lips around a rosy peak. Her left hand made it's way to Lucy's other breast, earning a soft cry of her name.

"Say my name."

"Erza..."

The crimson eyed woman bit down on Lucy's nipple before giving the other breast the same treatment.

"I said say my name, Lucy."

"Erisa! Stop teasing."

Erza chuckled and pulled back viewing her work once more. She took off her pants and boxers before sitting on the bed. She pulled Lucy in her lap before looking the blonde in the eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Lucy nodded before wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. She screamed out when Erza, without warning, pushed deep inside of her swiftly, probably alerting the guards in the hall.

Lucy kept one arm around her lover and leaned back holding her body up with her free hand against the bed.

"Oh God...yes...Erza you feel so good."

She started to grind her hips against her lover's getting them both to moan loudly. Erza realized her tail wasn't restrained anymore and wrapped it around Lucy's thigh, circling the younger woman's clit.

Lucy gasped and panted with every thrust and move of the redhead's tail against her. They continued to move against one another in bliss.

Erza grabbed Lucy's hips and picked up her pace, getting her wife to cry out.

"Fuck! I'm so close..."

Someone knocking on their door made Erza jump and brush against the blonde's g-spot. Lucy's eyes widened before Erza muffled her scream with a kiss.

"Your Highness?! Is everything alright?!"

Lucy grabbed a pillow and put it over her mouth. Erza continued to move rapidly against her wife, aching to reach her peak.

"Everything is alright in here. The Queen had a small scare. Go back to your duty."

Lucy's eyes rolled back when Erza rolled her hips upwards, getting the blonde to bite the pillow in an attempt to quiet the scream of her second orgasm.

"Erisa..."

At the sound of her name, Erza grunted and groaned, shivering as she released inside of her lover.

Erza moved the pillow and rested her head on Lucy's chest with a smirk, trying to catch her breath. "I love it when you say my name. It makes feel proud of myself."

The older woman laughed when her lover flicked her ear and turned over. "Baby, come on I was just playing." With that Erza grabbed Lucy's chin between her thumb and her forefinger, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

They both pulled back slowly before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep in an embrace.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed it. If you did leave a review. Also feel free to point out any mistaks I have made. Now I must finish my other stories. Have a good day. **


	2. War

**Guess who's back~ I am! ^_^ With a new chapter too. After three months I finally get the encouragement to finish this chapter. Not only that, but also because of you guys. I saw how many people wanted it to continue so I said, "Let's do this." Hehe anyways enjoy~**

* * *

Erza opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the face in front of her. '_She looks so peaceful.'_

"You creep. Quit watching me sleep."

The redhead cracked a smile before her wife turned over, got up and ran to the bathroom. Erza winced when she heard her younger lover going through her morning sickness. She got up, walked to the bathroom and sat cross-legged next to the blonde, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

"You okay, baby?" Erza looked at the now red faced Lucy with a sad smile.

Lucy nodded slowly before she slowly stood on her feet. She walked to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste. "I swear our baby is going to be like you when you were a kid. Troublesome."

The older woman chuckled before following her wife's actions. They finished their morning routine and laid in bed, kissing, giggling, and just cuddling until Erza had to leave.

"Get prepared. You have to leave in ten."

Erza sighed and got up, walking to their ginormous walk-in closet. She walked towards the back of their closet and pushed a button that was against the back wall. The wall disappeared and showed at least a dozen sets of armor.

Erza walked towards a black suit of armor that she only used for war. It was made for that purpose. She felt a weight against her back, arms around her waist, and a pair of lips against her neck.

The scarlet haired woman sighed and turned around. "Luce...I love you and believe me when I promise to come back to you and our baby." She kissed her wife's forehead and stepped back to see the sad smile grace Lucy's face.

"I know."

Erza returned the smile and pressed her hand against the breastplate of the armor. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced with the suit. She took the helmet off and held it under her arm. She walked to their room and gave Lucy a long hug, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Erisa."

Erza sighed and kissed her wife passionately. She whispered an, "I love you too," against the blonde's lips. With that a guard opened the door and told Erza they had to go. She gave Lucy one last smile before she let go of Lucy and walked out to the hallway. A single tear slipped down Lucy's face as soon as her knight walked through the door. _'She's gonna be okay. She'll come back.'_

**Erza's POV**

I made my way to the same room that started all of this with a stoic expression. My ears caught the sound of chattering amongst my men in that very room. Words about how this is nonsense. As soon as my foot stepped through the doorway a voice that sounded of someone else's left me in a second. "Quiet!"

All eyes were casted on me, a few gulps were audible in the room, and some of their faces went pale. I closed my eyes and let out a breath before looking back up at the people in front of me. "I'm sure you all have heard about the kingdom being forced into war because of Arendelle and Oseas. Now If you do not feel like dealing with this war, or you feel like you can't handle it. Leave." I walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. A few of them let out a few curses and walked out of the room. My gaze was drawn to particular soldier to my left as he just stood there looking forward. A bored look on his face. I sighed before walking back to the front of the room.

"Those of you who have stayed, and are not going to run later this is the formation in which we will attack. I will place you into squads by color. My squad, Red Squad, will be in the middle at the front. Squads Yellow and Green will be on my sides. Purple Squad will be in the back and Blue Squad will be our support, or medical team. You guys will be divided into groups of seven and go with whatever squad you're assigned to. Last thing before we go into strategy. I will pick squad leaders and I will give you a ribbon to put on your weapon. This ribbon will be the color of the squad you're assigned to. Now let's talk strategically."

After an hour of working out a plan that would keep us on our guard, I selected all of people for my squad. Assigning soldiers to a certain squad was very complicated since most of my good men had left. After all of that was out of the way we made sure everything was good to go and left on our horses and carriages. We ran into a few skirmishes on the way and had to stop to eat and drink before making our way to the main battle.

"Get into formation! We are close!" The sounds of yelling and commands being thrown around got louder the closer we got to the battlefield. Countless amounts of blood had already been spilled and the blood came from Oseas' side of the battle. My heart raced as my anger boiled. I yelled and jumped off of my horse. Many of my men yelled out to me, but I ignored them and focused on letting a bit of my demon escape. Of course that wasn't gonna happen since my focus wavered at the sight of all the death and I transformed completely. All the fighting stopped when I landed on the ground and let out a demonic wail. _'Shit. Lucy was right. It was a mistake getting involved.'_

**Normal POV**

Erza lunged at a group of soldiers from Arendelle wrapping her tail around one's neck, her teeth on another's, and the last one being crushed between her wings. A loud cry was heard to her left making her glance over with crimson irises. One of her own men had his bow and arrow aimed and ready to shoot at her at any given moment. She snarled at him, throwing the now dead soldiers to the side. That's when all hell broke loose. Soldier after soldier charging after her with weapons of different sorts. Some actually got close enough to get a small cut on the demon. Erza growled and started to become irritated with the countless amounts of men trying to attack her. Finally just when she thought she was done fighting someone tackled her from behind. When she looked at the face it was the young man from earlier. The same guy with a bored look on his face which was now replaced with a maniacal grin.

"What is it Captain? Human got your tongue?" He chuckled before struggling to keep her down.

"You will pay for this, Gajeel! You will not live to see another day in a second. Try me if you want! You dare tell anyone about this!"

The black haired man sighed before putting a finger on the crimson eyed demon's pulse point and chanting a few words. Erza immediately closed her eyes as her head fell to the side. Gajeel stood up and walked away towards a horse nearby. All of the other horses ran off in fear during the fight.

Erza woke up an hour later in a semi-demon state. Her teeth were still sharp, one eye was still red, and she felt a familiar sensation below her waist. She looked around and saw all of the weapons, bodies, and blood of the men she killed. Her head fell back against the cold ground underneath her. Her nails digging into the dirt. She tried to focus her hearing on anything she could. The only thing she heard was the sound of the wind through her ears.

"What the fuck did I do?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and if ya did leave a review~  
Next chapter will actually start to focus more on what the story originally was supposed to be about. The chapter before and this one were just chapters to let you know what's going on and stuff like that. Until next time NJ out!**


	3. A New Life On New Terms

**Hey guys! How's life I hope it's going good for ya! Look what I have for you today. A new frickin' chapter. I know I said I'll update faster, but I have been killed with school work and I'm moving this month. Things will eventually slow down and I will update faster. Plus I have writer's block for my other fics. Anyway enough from me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza stood up on shaky legs and looked around. Her breath hitched at the scene in front of her. She shook her head before turning around and seeing a large shadow in the distance. The shadow did not seem to move, which struck her as odd. The semi-demon decided to just walk that way; not like she had a choice at that moment. She felt terrible and scared. Gajeel had left knowing her secret. There was no telling what he was going to do once he got back to Fiore. Would he tell everyone who she truly was, send a search party after her, and steal her wife and kingdom, or would he cover for her and only tell Lucy what really happened and let her decide what to do?

"You there! Halt!"

Erza quickly looked up and didn't realize how long she had been walking until she came upon the iron gates of Oseas.

**Erza's POV**

I ran my tongue over my left canine tooth and sighed in relief. Once that tooth returns to normal it lets me know that I'm once again in a human state. "State your name, stranger!" The outburst made me growl, something I shouldn't really do while trying to keep a low profile.

"Erisa...Knightwalker! My name is Erisa Knightwalker," I stated knowing full well that the use of my original name would keep them off of my back for awhile. They opened the gates after a few moments of silence. Their eyes locked on me as if they were trying to kill me or something. Once I made it into the main area of Oseas I saw a young man sneaking around the corner of a building. It peaked my interest once he ran away; I followed him swiftly. The young man ran straight towards a dead end. When he turned around it clicked in my mind why the guards asked who I was. There, in the man's arms, was a baby who looked exactly like the king and queen of Oseas.

"Huh? What's a beautiful lady like you doing out here on your own? I would take care of ya, but I have a child to tend t- GAH!"

I grabbed him by his throat and carefully grabbed the child from his hands. "I WILL be returning the princess. Thank you for your cooperation." With that I let him go and turned away quickly, running down the street with the heir wrapped in my cloak. 'Maybe they'll forgive me for what happened when they see their daughter.'

My legs went numb about twenty minutes ago. Avoiding the guards at the castle was definitely not as easy as it is in Fiore. This castle wasn't familiar anymore. The layout was changed drastically, surprisingly. Once I find a window that wasn't occupied by some type of security I open it and allow myself into the home of two old friends of mine.

"Natsu!"

"Lisanna, I said I was sorry! Look even Gray thought it was funny. Why isn't he getting into trouble?!"

Erza sighed and looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. "I wonder how long you've been missing? Anyway, ready to see your parents, sweetie?" After thinking it over a few times, I waited for Lisanna to chase Natsu and Gray down the hallway before exiting the room and going to the kitchen. I ended up running into the last person I wanted to. Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

Lucy sat on Erza's throne with her leg crossed over the other and her head resting on her hand. One of her guards bursted through the doors, calming himself afterward, and approached her. He bowed before her and rose to his feet with his hands behind his back.

"Your Highness, there is a soldier who requests to see you. He says it's important."

When Lucy heard these words her heart dropped and her mind went blank. She had knew once they engaged in battle something bad would happen. Her fear was also mixed with anger. Erza had promised her that she would return to see their unborn child and she had, most likely, broken that promise. After she told the guard to let the soldier in, she regretted her decision. The one soldier whom she despised the most was currently kneeling before her.

"What is it, Gajeel?" She had said his name the smallest hint of respect anyone could imagine. Gajeel just grunted and shook his head.

"Erza...she left. After the battle. She told me to tell you that she won't return for awhile. I tried to convince her, but she just glared at me and walked away. I have the slightest clue to where she went, but I do know one thing...the Queen isn't human. I assure you her secret will be safe if maybe...I can be King until she returns? We both know what will happen if everyone were to find out your wife is one of the last remaining demon hybrids on the plant. It's your choice, Lucy." Gajeel gave her one last look, rose to his feet, and walked away.

"Gajeel, wait!," he turned to look at the blonde. "Is there anything else I can do to keep her safe?" Gajeel knew he had the woman right he wanted her. Too bad she doesn't even know that he knew everything from the start.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I have finally planned the entire story from this chapter to finish and don't kill me for what I am doing. Anyway leave a review if you liked it or if there is some way I can improve. If not...then just don't. Have a great morning, afternoon, and night. Until next time. NJ out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH AN ALMOST DONE NEW REWRITE OF THE STORY?!**


	5. Finally

**GO CHECK OUT THE REWRITTEN VERSION: s/11991031/1/Secret-Amongst-Wars-Rewritten**


End file.
